


Late Night Train

by waterbottles



Category: Super Junior, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottles/pseuds/waterbottles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no one to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Train

**Author's Note:**

> To quote my pretentious younger self (heh), it's best read in juxtaposition (fancy word eh?) with [Early Morning Train](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6655144) (Victoria’s version).
> 
> Another old drabble from my [LJ](http://water-bottles.livejournal.com).

kyuhyun takes the last train home every night. it is a nice change from the rush hour trains,  
living sardine cans pulsing with stale middle-aged blood.

  
the train’s airconditioning is unusually cold, punctuated by the scent of cheap soju –  
the salaryman's opium. it nauseates him to think that he will end up like these men,  
wearing taseteless black suits and drifting off to sleep in the innards of speeding metal worms.

  
he wonders what kind of dark, silent homes they come back to.

  
he thinks of her, far away.

  
he would not mind coming home to her every night for the rest of his life.


End file.
